


Sigyn

by serafina_constantine



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 19:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14339136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serafina_constantine/pseuds/serafina_constantine
Summary: A poem addressing the negative views on Sigyn





	Sigyn

they wonder what it was  
that made her so desirable to him  
he - the infamous god, conqueror of hearts  
bending down to this unfamiliar woman  
he - an unpredictable force, ever-changing  
building a home in her arms

they speculate amongst themselves  
she must be as wicked as he  
she must be as unrelenting, as powerful  
the same savage beast beneath  
made to satisfy his malicious chaos  
to rival him in venom and quick remarks

((surely there is more to what we see))

she is none of these things  
in truth, they are of opposing natures  
an impossible union of order and chaos  
and yet he remains the same  
she does not change him, or cage him,  
or become blind to his misdeeds

and the people, they are unable to comprehend  
to accept, the kind of love these two share  
he gives his body to other women still  
always leaving, embarking on strange adventures  
she stays in one place, the embodiment of constancy  
and yet like waves to the shore, he comes back to her

is it weakness? submission?  
they decide whether to condemn her  
so repulsed are they by her apparent passivity  
so quick are their tongues to pass judgment  
so quick to dismiss her as no more  
than another one of his conquests

and in the end she chose to raise a bowl  
to shield him from the serpent’s venom  
still, they belittle her sacrifice  
unaware that  _this_  goddess, with her bowl  
is the only one standing in the way  
ofthe _end of everything_


End file.
